


Roister

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1026]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs isn't much of a partygoer, but his husband is.





	Roister

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/20/2002 for the word [roister](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/20/roister).
> 
> roister  
> To engage in boisterous merrymaking; to revel;to carouse.  
> To bluster; to swagger.
> 
> This is for prompt #5 of the January 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/130707.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Roister

In his basement, Gibbs could hear noise and laughter from the partygoers upstairs. Frustration filled Gibbs as he struggled to concentrate on his boat. The noise level made it hard for him to concentrate.

He needed coffee. Coffee meant going upstairs where his husband and all his friends were. Maybe he didn't need coffee, after all.

He didn't understand how anyone could enjoy the craziness upstairs. His husband had begged him to participate the first time he'd thrown a party like this. Gibbs had tried for his husband, but ultimately the noise, dancing, and whatever else went on at these things only made him more blue.

Now, whenever his husband threw a party, he made sure to vanish to the basement before any guests arrived. He'd try his best to stay down in the basement until it was all over, but sometimes coffee would lure him out and he'd get sucked into the time warp. The last time he'd gone up for coffee, his husband had dragged him out onto the dance floor and he'd made an absolute fool of himself.

Those upstairs roistered for hours upon hours. He didn't understand how they didn't all keel over from their own noise pollution. Still his husband had lost a lot when they married and if these parties made him happy, Gibbs could survive them.

The alternative was worse. His husband needed a way to unleash his energy and while Gibbs had no problems satisfying him in the bedroom department, he didn't have the stamina to wear his husband out by himself anymore. He'd tried once to tell his husband he couldn't hold the party.

He'd never seen his husband so blue and depressed. He never wanted to see him like that ever again. The parties while annoying were a very small price to pay to keep his husband happy.

Sometimes when he was feeling generous he'd hang around for the first dance or two, but generally he couldn't handle more than that. He'd retreat to his basement until their guests left. He secretly loved it when his husband would come down just to check on him and give him a kiss during the parties.

It always made him feel like he was the one who mattered even in the midst of all the craziness. His husband may seem completely different from himself, but they were crazy about each other. Each had their own quirks and they were still working through some of the rough edges in their relationship, but they both knew that there was no place else they'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
